Unconventional Fairytale
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Once Upon A Time... Well, that's how this would start if it were a fairytale. Shame it's not really. Get your tissues ready and come on. I'm going to tell you a story. Canon Character Death. AU!


**Disclaimer - I own none of what you recognise. **

**Word Count Without A/N - 3059 **

**A/N - CANON CHARACTER DEATH! Just so you can't say I didn't warn you :) So, I've had the worst writers block for Harry Potter, and would you believe it, Fremione is my savior. This actually started as a bunch of mumbled rubbish, so I'm quite proud of how it turned out in the end. I hope you enjoy :) **

**Written for - **

**Wand Wood Competition - Vine - Hermione **

**Animal Competition - Crane - Hermione **

**Eurovision Competition - Ukraine - Someone dying in the war. **

**Birthday Competition - September/Character - Hermione **

**Disney Character Competition - Tinkerbell - Hermione and the word prompt - Reading**

* * *

**Unconventional Fairytale **

Once Upon A Time... well, that's how this would begin if our story was going to end with a... and they lived happily ever after. But that's not the ending of this story. The ending of this story will likely have tears streaking your face as you sob your heart out. If you cry easily, pause reading now to get some tissues. Go on, I'll wait.

To tell this story properly, I'll need to go back to the beginning, or, close to the beginning anyway, and explain how things came about.

We'll start with our Heroine. Hermione Granger. Notorious bookworm, stubborn as can be, and not easily amused. I know, I know, she doesn't sound like a heroine. You're right, she's not a conventional heroine, not like the ones in the fairy tales. As it is, we've already established that this isn't your typical fairytale. Along with being a bookworm, Hermione is also loyal, and compassionate. She's someone you want on your side in a fight, and she's a fierce friend. Hermione may not be a typical heroine, but to our hero, who we'll get to in just a moment, she's perfect.

Our hero. Another, not so conventional fairytale character. Fred Weasley. He's a jokester, a prankster, and in some cases, a pain in the arse. Just ask his mother. Or his professors. Or a Slytherin. He has a hard time taking things seriously, and he doesn't study. Ever. I'm sure you're thinking, how on earth are these two our couple? They're about as mismatched as the socks I'm wearing! Well, if that is what you're thinking, then you're correct. At least, on the surface you are. But like Hermione, Fred has hidden depths. He too is amazingly loyal, to both his family and his friends. He's a wonderful listener, and he's a comfort to those around him.

Now our hero and heroine have known each other for some time. Hermione is a fifth year, currently studying for her first big exams, and Fred, along with his twin, George, are in their seventh year, studying, or should be studying anyway, for their second big exams. The evil witch, the villain, at least at this part of our story, comes in the form of Madame Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the Minister Of Magic, and Ministry-appointed Defense Professor. This woman is truly evil. She makes Cruella De Vil look like a saint. The Wicked Witch of the West has nothing on this Witch.

Hermione is torn between wanting to do well at school, and keep her nose clean, which when you're friends with the Boy Wonder Harry Potter, (That's another story, I'm sure you've heard it already) is a rather difficult thing to do, and being rebellious and waging war on the Vicious Toad, oops, Madame Umbridge. Enter our Prince, who in just one conversation, manages to convince her of her path.

He finds her in the library, her home from home, and he interrupts her studying, which when you think about it, is about as dangerous as battling a fierce dragon.

"Hermione?"

She ignores him, something she's rather prone to when shes engaged in a book, and so he does something either extremely brave, or awfully stupid. He puts a hand over her book.

"Hermione? Got a minute?"

She growls at him, but he has eye contact, and he's going in for the kill.

"Why are you sitting here, when you should be out with Harry and Ron, planning a war against the toad, and letting us join in for the fun?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Everyone is waiting for you three to start something. No one else will do it, not until you do."

"Fred, go away. There's nothing we can do about _her_, that won't lead to us all being expelled. I'm trying to study, so if that's all?"

He shakes his head as he takes his hand away from her book. She glares at him.

"You know, Hermione, I'm disappointed. You're a lot of things, but I never thought you a coward. Enjoy your book."

She watches him leave the library, and her feelings are warring inside her. Anger and something else, something deeper. Shame. She's ashamed that he's disappointed. Pulling a piece of parchment towards her, she starts planning, choosing to ignore the voice in the back of her head that was wondering when she started caring what he thought of her in the first place.

Thus, a Defense club is born, and along with that, and perhaps more importantly, the seed has been planted in our heroines head about our hero. This is where our story truly begins.

xxxx

Glances, smirks, small smiles and lingering eye contact are all that follow for the rest of that school year, or at least, until Fred and George decide to leave the school, giving the Wicked Witch of Hogwarts the first blow to her pedestal.

He looks for a way to corner her, and it's not until an hour before he plans to leave that he finds it. Spotting her in a fairly deserted corridor, he grabs her arm, quickly pulling her into an empty classroom as she splutters and squawks.

"I wanted to tell you we're leaving, and tell you goodbye," he blurts out, in a not so princely manner.

She stares at him in confusion. She might be smart, but a Mensa student would still have no idea what that meant.

"George and I, we're leaving. She's looking for a way to get rid of us anyway, so we'll be going on our own accord. Trust me, it'll be worth it, but I didn't want to leave without giving you something."

She looks like she's about to start with the reprimands, but something in his eyes tells her not too. Instead, she nods her head, albeit a little shakily. He looks uncertain for a few seconds, before he leans forward and meets her own lips with his for a gentle kiss.

"I'll miss you, Granger."

She raised her hand to her lips, but before she can reply, he's out of the door with a little wave and a smile.

"I'll miss you, too," she whispers, but it's too late. He's already gone.

There you have it. Our 'couples' first kiss. Sweet, wasn't it? I think so, anyway. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. After all, I promised you tears, didn't I?

xxxx

The next time Hermione see's Fred, she's not sure if she wants to hit him, or kiss him. She's with Harry and Ron, and they're looking around Fred and Georges new shop. She tries to be interested in the products, really she does, but she can't help but look around for him while the others laugh and point at the different things.

She picks up a Daydream Charm while she waits for him to show up. She knows he will. He has too.

Sure enough, he's there, telling her she can have one for free, before he see's her eye. There's righteous anger on his face, but it's quickly followed with sheepish amusement when she tells him it was his punching telescope that makes her look like she's been in a punch up. He hands her the bruise creme, which she quickly puts on.

When nobody is looking, he pulls her away, to a quiet corner of the backroom.

"I've missed you," he tells her, and she wants to tell him that the look on his face is adorable, but she can't.

"I..."

His heart sinks, and she see's it on his face.

"I'm sorry if I read things wrong, Hermione, really I am. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't. None of them. I mean... I... Fred, I don't know how to do this. I've never, I dont..."

He smiles, a genuine smile as she stutters and blushes. He thinks it's the most beautiful blush he's ever seen.

"Hey, chill out. I'm not good at this either. Just... roll with it. What does your gut tell you?"

She stares at him for a moment, before she leans up and captures his lips in a searing kiss that makes him feel dizzy. Pulling away, she smirks at him.

"I've missed you too, Weasley."

And before he can reply, she walks away to rejoin her friends, a smile on her face as she turns and waves.

Ahhh, you see. Our Heroine got our Hero back! Hermione is learning to let go, and it's about time. Over the summer, they see each other a lot, and by the end of it, both are smitten, though neither has told the other. It'll be a long few months until they next see each other at Christmas. Both wonder how they'll get through it, but they manage.

xxxx

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of what kind of gift to get you," Hermione says quietly as she sits in the garden of the Burrow with Fred. They are alone, after a long day of trying to sneak away and not quite managing it.

"Hey, the book is great. There are some promising Potions in there for the shop," he replied, as he pulls a small box from his pocket. She gasps as he hands it to her.

"I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone, just because, well. You know."

She nods as she pulls off the wrapping. "I get it," she says, opening the box. A gold chain lays in the box, a tiny heart in the claws of a lion dangling from it.

"Hermione, I know it's hard right now, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as he take the chain from the box and fastens it around her neck. Her hand raises to lay on the pendant, as she smiles. She's never answered an easier question.

"Yes," she whispered, and as he claims her lips with his own, she wonders if this is what real love feels like.

"That's the best present you could have given me," he whispers as he wraps her in his arms.

Both are content, if only for a moment, as they gaze up at the stars.

Awww. Isn't that sweet? So, our hero and heroine are both happy together, and while both know that the coming years are going to be difficult, they have a moment of pure happiness. See, wasn't that poetic? I know what you're thinking now. Where is the tear-jerking stuff I was promised? This is cavity inducing fluff! It's on it's way, I swear. We don't have far to go now, really. The next moment I need to tell you about, is just before Hermione leaves the Burrow with Ron and Harry to kill Voldemort off for good.

xxxx

"Hey," he says as he finally spots her. She's sitting by the pond, and she jumps when she hears him speak. He know's she must have been deep in thought, because normally, she can feel someone approaching her from miles away.

"Hey yourself," she mutters. He sits beside her, taking her hand in his own.

"How's George?" she asks, and he can hear the genuine sadness in her voice.

"He's alright. He's sleeping now, which is why I came to find you. That was scary out there, wasn't it?"

"Terrifying," she agree's and he's worried now, because he knows that something is bothering her.

"All I could think of, with spells flying everywhere, with the yells and the shouts and the near misses, was that I hope you made it home safe. I didn't even think about anyone else, just you," she tells him, and tears are dropping onto her cheeks now, and he understands because he was thinking the same things about her.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asks, and he feels his heart break just a little bit at her words.

"Never. You could never be bad, and if it does, then I'm an even worse person, because all I could think about was you while I was out there, and I should have been thinking about George, and Bill and Ron and my dad. But I wasn't. All I wanted, was to know that you were back safely."

There's silence for a little while, and she sinks back into his arms, her back resting on his chest.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asks after a while, because he needs to know and she won't lie to him. Not when it's just the two of them.

She nods, and turns her head to look at him. He won't tell her not to go, she knows, because he knows her. Better than anyone, he knows her.

"I knew you were. I just needed you to tell me. When?"

"After the wedding."

He nods this time, and she can feel himself bracing himself.

"I love you, Granger, so make sure you stay safe. Come home, alright. Come home to me."

"I will. I promise."

"You shouldn't promise things when you don't know if you can keep them."

"I'll find a way, Fred, I swear. I'll come home. You just keep yourself safe until I do, alright?"

"Deal."

"Good. And, just for the record, I love you too, Weasley."

They seal their deal with a kiss, and it's time to head inside and pretend that everything's alright.

So, our hero and heroine have professed their love, and promised to be together again. Well, Hermione will keep her promise, as will Fred, and they will see each other again. It's tissue time guys, so get them ready. We're coming to the end of our tale, and things are about to get real. After all, they're in the middle of a war.

xxxx

She see's him in the room of requirement and relief rushes through her. She want's nothing more than to run to him, to jump on him, to kiss him for the next twenty four hours and to make sure he knows that she's never going to let him go again, but she cant. So she settles with a smile, and he does the same. She see's him again in the great hall, and she see's as he walks away with George, and it's like he can feel her eyes on him, because he turns to look at her.

"I love you," he mouths and she mouths it back.

It's the last time she see's him until they're in the corridor. She smiles when he laughs at Percy. The smile turns to horror, as she watches as if in slow motion, as the wall beside him blows up. She pushes rubble out of the way as she looks for him, and the world around her ceases to exist as she sees him laying there, his eyes still sparkling as they stare unseeing at the ceiling.

She hears a scream, and she doesn't know where it comes from. The sound is terrible, and she want's to tell whoever it is to shut up, when she realises it's her. She reaches him, and she holds his hand to her heart as she sobs.

"You promised," she cries at him, and she's angry with him. He promised her, he would stay safe. He promised. He promised.

Harry is there, and he and Percy move his body. She want's to be angry with them, but she know's he needed moving. The Death Eaters can't be allowed to find him. She needs him.

She moves, and she does as she knows she must to help her best friend, the way she promised Fred she would. She promised him that she would keep herself safe, and she will. For him. She promised him. She promised.

It's later, when she goes into the Great Hall, when she see's him laying on the floor, surrounded by his family, that it hits her.

Her whole future, their whole future, gone in less than a minute. He's gone, and yet, the world is still spinning, and people are still moving and talking and _living_, and he isn't and it isn't fair, dammit, it's just not fair.

Her legs collapse under her, and she falls to the floor as her tears flow. She doesn't know what she'll do without him, but she knows that she'll keep her promise to him.

She'll keep living, and she'll do it for Fred. She'll do it, because she promised him, and she'll keep her promise to him. As she looks upon his face, the most handsome face she'll ever see in her life, the perfect man for her, she makes him another promise.

She'll live for both of them, and she'll have a good life for both of them, and then, when she's done living, she'll go and find him in the ever after. That's when they'll get their Happy ever after. They might not live it, but they'll have it. He'll just have to be patient and wait for her. As she stares down at him, she knows he will.

xxxx

There you have it. Our story is finished, or at least this story is. There's always another story to tell, but for now, we're finished. Our Heroine will live her life for her and for Fred, and she's right, he will wait for her. That's a story for another time, and maybe that one, will have a Happily Ever After at the end of it.

The End...For Now


End file.
